thecaseyjrcircustrainshowfandomcom-20200214-history
UbiSoftFan94's Crash Bandicoot Parody Casts
Welcome to my (Andrew Smith) new page for Crash Bandicoot parody casts. All of my casts are made from scratch. The casts will be updated from time to time. Also, if you have any questions for me, please leave one on my talk page. Thanks. :) Cast Lists Crash Bandicoot/Thomas (Crash Bandicoot the Universal Studios Character and Friends) *Crash Bandicoot as Thomas *Crunch Bandicoot as Edward *Hunter (from Spyro) as Henry *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Gordon *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as James *Polar as Percy *Clettus (from Spyro) as Toby *Spyro (from Spyro) as Duck *Stew as Donald *Chick Gizzard Lips as Douglas *Pura as Oliver *Coco Bandicoot as Emily *Casey Jr (from Dumbo) as Arthur *Bowser Koopa (from Super Mario Bros) as Spencer *Ember (from Spyro) as Rosie *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Lady *Rayman (from Rayman) as Victor *Pasadena Opossum as Molly *Globox (from Rayman) as Hiro *and more Crash Bandicoot/TUGS (BANDICOOTS) *Crash Bandicoot as Ten Cents *Bearminator as Big Mac *Norm as OJ *Ebenezer Von Clutch as Top Hat *Dingodile as Warrior *Crunch Bandicoot as Hercules *Polar as Sunshine *Pura as Grampus *Polokus (from Rayman) as Captain Star *Dr N Tropy as Captain Zero *Dr Neo. Cortex as Zorran *Dr N Gin and Penta Penguin as Zip and Zug *Papu Papu and Tiny Tiger as Zebedee and Zak *Coco Bandicoot as Lillie Lightship *Pasadena as Sally Seaplane *Rilla Roo as Izzy Gomez *Py Ro The Fire Elemental as Bluenose *Rok Yo The Earth Elemental as Billy Shoepack *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as Frank and Eddie *Wa Wa The Water Elemtal as Sea Rouge *Lo Lo The Air Elemental as Boomer *Aku Aku as Puffa *Farmer Ernest as The Goods Engine *Fake Crash as Fire Chief *Pinstripe Potoroo as Nantucket *The Evil Twins as The Pirates *Spyro (from Spyro) as Coast Guard *Rayman (from Rayman) as The Messenger *Uka Uka as Johnny Cuba *The Professor (from Spyro) as Old Rusty *Rolling Stone as Kraka Toa *Dr Nitrus Brio and Ripper Roo as Burke and Blair *Madame Amberly as Pearl *Nina Cortex as Princess Alice *Terrador (from Legend Of Spyro) as Mighty Mo *Bentley (from Spyro) as Scuttlebutt Pete *Cyril (from Legend Of Spyro) as Little Ditcher *Moneybags (from Spyro) as Big Mickey *Koala Kong as Jack *Elora (from Spyro) as SS Vienna *Ly The Fairy (from Rayman) as The Duchess *Shelia (from Spyro) as The Fulton Ferry Crash Bandicoot/Snow White (Coco White and the Seven Universal Characters) *Coco Bandicoot as Snow White - (Both beautiful) *Crash Bandicoot as Prince Charming - (Both fall in love with Coco Bandicoot and Crunch Bandicoot) *The Sorceress (Spyro) as The Evil Queen *Bearminator as Humbert the Huntsman *The Moskito (Rayman) as The Magic Mirror *Aku Aku as Doc *Chewbacca (Star Wars) as Grumpy *Farmer Ernest as Happy *Ten Cents (TUGS) as Sleepy *Polar as Bashful *Casey Jones (The Brave Engineer) as Sneezy *Lolo as Dopey *Uka Uka as The Witch *Komodo Bros as The Witches *Dr. Neo Cortex as Raven *Casey Jr (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Rustee Rails (Rustee Rails Rides Again), Montana (Play Safe), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land), Zephie (Chuggington), Toots (Porky's Railroad), Blue and Huey (Dora the Explorer), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tillie (The Little Engine That Could), Pete (The Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (The Little Engine That Could), Georgia (The Little Engine That Could), Bahia Train (The Three Caballeros), Doc (The Little Engine That Could), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Rusty (The Little Engine That Could "2011 film"), Annie and Clarabel (TTTE), Mickey Mouse (Mickey Mouse), Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins), and Isabella (Phineas and Ferb) as Snow White's Animals *Dumbo (Dumbo) as Owl Crash Bandicoot/The BFG (The Big Friendly Bandicoot) *Crunch Bandicoot as The BFG *Crash Bandicoot as Sophie *Uka Uka as The Fleshlumpeater *Dr. Neo Cortex as The Bloodbottler *Papu Papu as The Meatdripper *Tiny Tiger as The Childchewer *Py Ro The Fire Elemental as The Bonecruncher *Koala Kong as The Gizzardgulper *Dr. Nitrus Brio as The Maidmasher *Dingodile as The Manhugger *Pinstripe Potoroo as The Butcher Boy *Coco Bandicoot as The Queen Of England *Pasadena Opposum as Mary *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as The Heads Of The Army and The Airforce *Aku Aku as Mr. Tibbs *Madame Amberly as Mrs. Clonkers *Ebenezer Von Clutch as The Sergeant *Zem as The Red Mouse *Zam as The BFG's Dream Bottles Crash Bandicoot/The Little Engine That Could (The Coco Bandicoot That Could) *Coco Bandicoot as Tillie *Crash Bandicoot as Chip *Pasadena Opossum as Georgia *Crunch Bandicoot as Doc *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as Farnsworth *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro) as Pete *Hunter (from Spyro) as Jebediah *Willie Wumpa Cheaks as Tower *Polar as Eric *Nina Cortex as Jill *Pura as Rollo The Clown *Madame Amberly as Grumpella *Astor (from Spyro) as Chippers The Toy Monkey *Stew and Chick Gizzard Lips as 2 Giraffes *Clettus (from Spyro) as Purky The Baby Elephant *Spyro (from Spyro) as Handy Pandy *Tomas (from Spyro) as Strech *Ember (from Spyro) as Missy *The 2 Elementals, Sparx, Flame, Moneybags, and Professor (from Spyro) as Toy Soliders/Teddy Bears/Cake-Carrying Mice *Dr Nitrus Brio as The Big Wolf *Koala Kong as The Eagle *Tikimon as The Voice Inside Cave Crash Bandicoot/A Bug's Life (A Bandicoot's Life) *Crash Bandicoot as Flik *Coco Bandicoot as Princess Atta *Dingodile as Francis *Nina Cortex as Rosie *YaYa Panda as Dot *Pasadena as The Queen *Sparx (from Spyro The Dragon) as Aphie *Zem and Zam as Dot's Boyfriends *Papu Papu as Mr Soil *Crunch Bandicoot as Dim *Tiny Tiger as Manny *Tawna Bandicoot as Gypsy *Dr N Gin as Heimlich *Dr N Cortex as Hopper *Dr N Brio as Molt *Madame Amberly as Dr Flora *Bentley and Moneybags (from Spyro The Dragon) as Thorny and Cornelius *Ripper Roo as Thumper *Dr N Tropy as P.T. Flea *Rilla Roo as Slim *Koala Kong as Bad Flea *Polar and Pura as Tuck and Roll *Spyro (from Spyro The Dragon) as Slick The Slug *The Ant Trilogy as The Flies *The Dark Gems (from Spyro The Dragon) as The Grasshoppers *Red and Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro The Dragon) as Axel and Loco *Ineptune (from Spyro The Dragon) as Thud *Tikimon as The Bird *The Elementals as Baby Birds *The Rayman Characters as Bluebarries *Sgt James Byrd (from Spyro The Dragon) as Chili The Tarantula *Angent 9 (from Spyro The Dragon) as Henry *Fake Crash as The Termite Ator *The Mario Characters as Other Bees *Krunk as The Drummer *Nash as Dung Beetle Brothers Crash Bandicoot/Dumbo (Polar) *Polar as Dumbo - (Both small and smart) *Crash Bandicoot as Timothy Q. Mouse - (Crash Bandicoot and Polar are best friends, just like Dumbo and Timothy Q. Mouse are) *Coco Bandicoot as Mrs. Jumbo - (Both mother figures to Polar and Dumbo) *Red Guy (Cow and Chicken) as The Ringmaster *Lydham Manor (from Magic Arts) as Casey Jr. - (Both trains) *Spyro (Spyro the Dragon) as Mr. Stork - (Both flying in the air) *Madame Amberly as Matiarch - (Both same letter M) *Bianca (Spyro) as Prissy - (Both kind) *Elora (Spyro) as Giddy - (Both wise and kind and almost) *Pasadena Opossum as Catty - (Both wise) *Koala Kong as Joe *Dr. Neo Cortex as Smitty - (Both mean) *Hunter (Spyro) as Mr. Jumbo *Tawna Bandicoot, Zoe (Spyro the Dragon), Barbara (Rayman), Croc's Mother (Croc), Nina Cortex, Beany the Bird (Croc), Betilla (Rayman), and Ly the Fairy (Rayman) as The Other Female Elephants *Fake Crash, Stew, Chick, Dr. N Gin, and Penta Penguin as The Crows *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr N Tropy, Ripper Roo, Krunk, Nash, Pinstripe Potoroo, Gnasty Gnorc, Ripto, Crush, and Gulp as The Pink Elephants Category:UbiSoftFan94 Crash Bandicoot/Bambi (Polar) *Polar as Young Bambi - (Both small and smart) *Ember (Spyro) as Young Faline *Toad (Mario) as Young Thumper *Baby Globox (Rayman) as Young Flower *Crash Bandicoot as Adult Bambi *Coco Bandicoot as Adult Faline *Crunch Bandicoot as Adult Thumper *Spyro (Spyro) as Adult Flower *Elora (Spyro) as Bambi's Mother *Tawna Bandicoot as Faline's Mother (Both wondeful) *Hunter (Spyro) as The Prince of the Forest (Both vain) *R2D2 as Baby Bambi *Pasadena Opossum as Thumper's Girlfriend *Bianca (Spyro) as Flower's Girlfriend *Princess Leia as Thumper's Mother *Pura, Rocket Robot, and Suzy as The Rabbits *Uka Uka as The Hunter *Dr. Neo Cortex as Young Ronno *Gnasty Gnorc (Spyro) as Adult Ronno *Casey Junior (Dumbo), Toyland Express (Babes in Toyland), Rustee (Rustee Rides Again), Montana (Cartoon Play Safe), Harry Hogwarts (Harry Potter 2001 & 2011), Tootle (Little Golden Book Land) as Percy, Zephie (Chuggington) as Toby, Toots (Proky Railroad) as Duck, Blue (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo), Huey (Dora the Explorer Choo Choo), Ivor (Ivor the Engine), Tillie (Little Engine That Could), Farnsworth (Little Engine That Could), Georgia (LIttle Engine That Could), Jebedahi (Little Engine That Could), Pete (Little Engine That Could), The Sliver Fish (Porky's Railroad), Jason (Back of the Knodilke), Sir Reginald (Madeline), Johnny (The Brave Engineer), Doc (Little Engine That Could), Pufle (Steam Train), Koko (Chuggington), Wilson (Chuggington), Brewster (Chunggington), Alfred (Proky Railroad), Annie, Clarabel, Hector, Flynn, Fred the Orange Car, Choo Choo (Choo Choo), Little Chug, Rheneas, Doogal Train (Magic Roundabout), Skarloey, Steam Lokey (Paul Bunyan), Tow Mater, Benny the Cab (Who Framed Roger Rabbit), Pedro (Saludos Amigos), Speed Buggy, Chinese Dragon, Weasel Workers, Mickey Mouse, Xiro (Noah Ark), Leo & Quincy (Little Einsteins), Missy (Little Engine That Could), and Ringmaster (Dumbo) as The Deers, Young Bucks, Young Shrill, Adult Shrill, Birds, Bambi the Skunk, Young Jab, Young Stab, Adult Jab, Adult Stab, The Frog and other animals *The Female Puppets (Pinocchio) as The Birds *Dr. Nitrus Brio, Ripto (Spyro), Admiral Razorbeard (Rayman), Koala Kong, Axel (Rayman), Grogh (Tonic Trouble), Ripper Roo, Bearminator, Dr. Nitrus Brio, Dr. Nitrous Oxide, Jojo (Rocket Robot on Wheels), Razorbeard's Lackey (Rayman), and Baron Dante (Croc) as Ronno's Minions *The Man's Dogs as Themselves *Emily (TTTE) as Mrs. Quail *Thomas (TTTE) as Chipmunk *Edward (TTTE) as Squirrel *Sally Seaplane, Pearl, Emily (Theodore Tugboat), and Carla (TUGS) as Thumper's Sisters *Molly (TTTE) as Mena *Dr. Neo Cortex's Mother as Ronno's Mom *Lillie Lighthouse as Aunt Ema *Caley Skyketchum as Quail Mother *Gordon Highlander as The Porcupine *Pugwash as BlueBelle *Sigrid, Dorothy, Bonavista, Petra, Constance, Clementine, Isabel, Jennifer, Cocomagh, Julian, Annapolis, Louise, Lunenburg, Olympia, Emma Sophia, Victoria, and Margaret as Pheasents Crash Bandicoot/The Adventures Of Ichabod and Mr. Toad (The Adventures Of Crunch Bandicoot and Agent 9) Cast in The Wind In The Willows: *Agent 9 as Mr. Toad *Polar as Moley *Crash Bandicoot as Ratty *Dingodile as Cyril Proudbottom *Dr. Neo Cortex as Mr. Winkie *Komodo Bros, Nitrus Brio, Koala Kong, and The Elementals as The Weasels *The Narrator as Himself *Uka Uka as The Judge *Zem as The Bailiff *Dr. N Gin as The Train Driver *The Spyro The Dragon Villains as Devils and Police Officers *Pura as The Jailer *Rilla Roo as Council for the Crown *Farmer Ernest as The Postman *Ripper Roo as Policeman *Percy (from TTTE) as The Good Train *The Chinese Dragon (from TTTE) as The Bad Train Cast in The Legend Of Sleepy Hollow: *Crunch Bandicoot as Ichabod Crane *Real Velo as Black Cat *Coco Bandicoot as Katrinda *Tiny Tiger as Brom Bones *Tikimon as The Headless Horseman *Papu Papu as Katrinda's Father *The Narrator as Himself *Pasadena as Tilda *Ebenezer Von Clutch as Ichabod's Horse *The Other Crash Bandicoot Characters as Sleepy Hollow Villagers Crash Bandicoot/The Land Before Time (The Twinsanity Before Time) *Crash Bandicoot as Littlefoot *Coco Bandicoot as Cera *Pura as Petrie *Zem as Spike *Zoey (from Spyro The Dragon) as Ducky *Liz Bandicoot as Ruby *Polar as Chomper *Tawna Bandicoot as Ali *Crunch Bandicoot as Grandpa Longneck *Pasadena as Grandma Longneck *Dr. Neo Cortex as Red Claw *Komodo Bros as Screech and Thud *Uka Uka as Sharptooth *Tiny Tiger as Topsy *Aku Aku as Mr. Thicknose *Ripper Roo as Pterano *Pinestripe Potoroo as Rinkus *Koala Kong as Sierra *Tillie (from The Little Engine That Could) as Littlefoot's Mother *Papu Papu as Bron *Dingodile as Kosh aka Mr. Clubtail *Rilla Roo as Doc *Flame (from Spyro The Dragon) as Shorty *Dr. N Gin and Penta Penguin as Dinah and Dana *Spyro The Dragon as Guido *Zam as Mo *Bianca (from Spyro The Dragon) as Ducky's Mother *Nina Cortex as Petrie's Mother *Agent 9 (from Spyro The Dragon) as Rhett *The Evil Twins as Ozzy and Stuart *Moneybags (from Spyro The Dragon) as Archie *Baby Peach (from Mario) as Tricia *Cynder (from Spyro The Dragon) as Elsie *Professor (from Spyro The Dragon) as Rooter *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Hyp *Crush and Gulp (from Spyro The Dragon) as Mutt and Nod *Stew as Mutt's Father *Chick Gizzard Lips as Spiketail Leader *Elora (from Spyro The Dragon) as Tria *Dr. N Tropy as Chomper's Father *The Sorceress (from Spyro The Dragon) as Chomper's Mother *Ripto (from Spyro The Dragon) as Icky *Madame Amberly as Dil *Rok-Yo as Tippy *Gnasty Gnorc (from Spyro The Dragon) as Giganotosaurus *Bearminator as Hyp's Father *Py-Ro as Allosaurus *Clettus (from Spyro The Dragon) as Pat *Willie Wumpa Cheaks as Great Hideous Beast *Sparx (from Spyro the Dragon) as Big Daddy *Princess Daisy (from Mario) as Old One *Tikimon as Megalodon *N Trance as Sharptooth Swimmer *Ebenezer Von Clutch and Princess Peach (from Mario) as Ruby's Parents *Krunk as Moutain Sharptooth *The Tonic Trouble Characters as Prosaurolophus *YaYa Panda as Tippy's Mother *Birdo (from Mario) as Mrs Mama *Ember (from Spyro The Dragon) as Sue *Red (from Spyro The Dragon) as Belly Dragger *Real Velo as The Little Brachiosaurus *Emily (from TTTE) as Mrs. Twoped *Toads (from Mario) as Tinysaurus *Bentley (from Spyro The Dragon) as Loofah *Inventor Droid (from Spyro The Dragon) as Doofah *Carbon Crash as Foobie *Blossom, Bubbles, and Buttercup (from Powerpuff Girls) as Milo, Lydia, and Plowder *Yoshi (from Mario) as Tickles *Globox (from Rayman) as Saro *Pooh and Kanga (from Winnie The Pooh) as Rainbow Faces *Toadette (from Mario) as Dara *The Ant Trilogy as Domeheads *Emperor Velo 27 as Biggest Sharptooth *Geary as Cryptoclidus *Norm as Dimetrodon *Bowser Koopa, Smithy, and King Boo (from Mario) as The 3 Daspletosaurus *Mecha Bandicoot as Meanest Sharptooth Crash Bandicoot/Rayman (Crash Bandicoot) *Crash Bandicoot as Rayman (Both the main heroes) *Thomas (from TTTE) as Houdini *Emily (from TTTE) as Betilla the Fairy *Flame (from Spyro) as Mozzy *Gobbos (from Croc) as The Electoons *Aku Aku as Tarayzan *Ten Cents (from TUGS) as The Musician *Polar as Joe (Both smart) *Dr. Robotnik (from Sonic) as Mr. Dark *Dantinis (from Croc) as The Antitoons *Baron Dante (from Croc) as Moskito *Velo's Minions as Livingstones and Hunters *Mecha Sonic (from Sonic X) as Dark Rayman *Crunch Bandicoot as Globox (Crash and Crunch are good friends, just like Rayman and Globox are) *Dr. Neo Cortex's Flying Balloon as Murfy *Dr. N Gin, Penta Penguin, Rit, Rat (from Hugo), and Croc's Father (from Croc) as Teensies *Coco Bandicoot as Ly the Fairy (Both the main females) *Zem as Ssssam *Tawna Bandicoot as Carmen the Whale *Agent 9 (from Spyro) as Clark *Casey Jones (from The Brave Engineer) as Polokus *Two Elementals, Sparx, Professor (from Spyro), and Perfect Peter (from Horrid Henry) as The Globox Children *Agent Ed (from Tonic Trouble) as Bzzit *Pasedena Opossum as Uglette (Both wifes to Crunch Bandicoot and Globox) *Dr. Neo Cortex as Admiral Razorbeard *Dr. Nitrus Brio as Razorbeard's Lackey *Darth Vader as Ninjaws *Fourth Elemental as The Zombie Chickens *Papu Papu as Axel *Tiny Tiger as Foutch *Tower (from The Little Engine That Could) as Umber (a.k.a. Stone Colossus) *Oliver the Vast, Cabot, Bobby (from Theodore Tugboat), Zorran, and Johnny Cuba (from TUGS) as The Robo Pirates *Koala Kong as Jano *Grogh (from Tonic Trouble) as Grolem 13 *Jojo (from Rocket Robot on Wheels) as The Robot Dinosaur *Moneybags as Otto Psi *Croc as Romeo Patti *Mario as Gonzo *Hector as Andre *Goons (from Pinocchio) as The Dark Lums *The Hyenas (from The Lion King) as Hoodboom, Hoodstormer, Grim Keeper, Grim, Hoodblaster, Hoodoo, Heckler and Xowar *Bowser Koopa (from Mario) as Count Razoff *Ineptune (from Spyro) as Begoniax *Banzai and Ed (from The Lion King) as The Knarrens *Uka Uka as Reflux *Ergo the Magnificent (from Krull) as Photographer *Ben Kenobi as The Bubble Dreamer *Don Croco (from Hugo) as The Magician *Dragon Malifecent as Big Mama *Manimals (from Red Dead Redemption) as The Rabbids Category:UbiSoftFan94 See Also *UbiSoftFan94's Thomas Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's TUGS Parody Casts. *UbiSoftFan94's Rayman Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Horrid Henry Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Garfield Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Kong: The Animated Series Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's The Land Before Time Parody Casts *UbiSoftFan94's Dumbo Parody Casts. *UbiSoftFan94's Thomas/Disney Parodies. *UbiSoftFan94's Toad Patrol Parody Casts Category:UbiSoftFan94